The present invention relates generally to hairpieces, and more specifically relates to the method of manufacture and a method of fitting hairpieces.
The fitting of hairpieces is a personal and sensitive matter. It is imperative to maintain wearer satisfaction that when worn, the hairpiece stay securely fastened to the wearer's head. Typically, hairpieces have been attached to the wearer's head by means of some type of adhesive. Often these adhesives have taken the form of a double-sided tape or a paste. The application of these adhesives is an inconvenience and may be uncomfortable. Further, the bond created by these conventional hairpiece adhesives may be incomplete, and may allow the wig to come loose or detached. The likelihood of this happening is multiplied when the wearer is engaged in any type of physical activity. Moreover, the adhesives must be cleaned from the scalp and hairpiece shell, since they are normally suitable for only one use.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new method of fitting hairpieces such that they fit on a wearer's head with improved security and achieve this fit without the use of adhesives.